The containers for conservation and exhibition of individual products add value to the latter and are excellent means of advertising the same.
These means of exhibition are built in the most diverse materials and forms and are based on erectable laminar pieces or on others with very diverse finishes. Within the tubular elements, one starts with a curved metallic sheet with hooked ends, or a plastic sheet, welding it by the rims of its longest longitudinal sides.
Then the two opposing bases and the product inside the enclosure so built are incorporated.
The applicant is unaware of the existence of multi-layer containers, metallic and of plastic material, of the characteristics of that disclosed herein.